orangemarmaladefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 07: Misunderstanding
Jung Jae Min talks to Baek Ma Ri on the reason why is he having an exhausted appearance is because he couldn't sleep, thinking Ma Ri all night long. He says that this kind of thing only happens to people who are in love but he says that there's no way for him to like a weird girl like her. He then asks her on why does Ma Ri always do the strangest things when she is a good looking person. Ma Ri then thought how Jae Min's look tasty and what his taste and texture would be like. After realizing what she's thinking, she immediately covers her nose again with her right hand. Jae Min says that Ma Ri's acting weird again and grabs that hand that she uses to cover her nose. Ma Ri then use her left hand to cover her nose and Jae Min holds that other hand away from her nose. Ma Ri tries to use her right hand again and then Jae Min pulls it off one more time. She's been covering her nose using any free hand that she can untill Jae Min holds both of her hands to stop her from what she's doing. Jae Min then asks her if she likes him. Ma Ri replies to him to let go of her hands. She then backs away from him and tells him to talk to her with that distance to each other. ::::: Jae Min is walking towards Ma Ri saying that it seems like Ma Ri is stranger than he thought, but she interrupts him by saying that Jae Min is misunderstanding on what had happened. She says that it was a mistake and she does not love or like Jae Min at all. Jae Min then asks her if what happened between them on the subway was also a mistake. Ma Ri doesn't know on what Jae Min's talking in regards with the subway issue. Jae Min demands Ma Ri to make him understand on why he is acting weird towards a psycho like her. Ma Ri says that she doesn't ask him to understand anything and that she is not trying to make herself look good in front of Jae Min so he can think of her what ever he wants. She also says that she is not happy either getting mixed up with Jae Min and if he can just accepts that everything is a mistake, then they can just ignore the whole incident and move on with their lives. Ma Ri then walks away from him and telling him to not not act like they know each other from now on. Remembering what happened on the subway, Ma Ri stops on her tracks and look back on Jae Min. Jo Ah Ra shows up walking towards Jae Min's direction, says that she's feeling dizzy, and falls on the ground. Jae Min ignores and just pass by on her. Late that afternoon, Ma Ri is thinking about Jae Min. She thought that Jae Min is just one among many humans who have sweet blood. She suddenly sees Jae Min towards her direction. Meanwhile, Jae Min is reading a text message from his mother, looks up and see Ma Ri standing in front of him. They look at each other for a second and then just walk pass by on the direction they're going to, not saying a word to one another. :::::: Navigation Category:Chapters